


Peace & cross-dressing

by J_Egan27



Category: Durarara!!, デュラララ!!
Genre: Cats, Crossdressing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, ShizuDel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Egan27/pseuds/J_Egan27
Summary: A peaceful summers day in Ikebukuro. Shizuo asks his boyfriend about seeing him as a girl when he remembers being told about it years back.





	Peace & cross-dressing

Peacefulness was something that both the men lounging on the couch wanted after all the chaos of their daily lives & the stress that it brings. Currently they were finally getting some. A warm summers day with nothing to do. Both of them were off work for the day, so they slept in. A complete do-nothing day. Just what they needed.

Delic was curled up on one side of the old couch listing to his music as he normally does, looking at his phone & was absently mindedly petting his cat, Bell who lay sprawled beside him at the edge of the couch. While his boyfriend, Shizuo was lying down. His feet by Delics legs, just resting while the mid-day spring sun shone in threw the window. They couldn’t ask for a more peaceful moment & just being in each other’s company was enough. So, neither spoke a word. Shizuo also knew the possibility that with the music in his ears & Delic probably watching videos of dancers so he could copy or learn from them, he wouldn’t hear him the 1st time if he did speak. Delics head lazily bobbed with the rhythm of his song.

Bell purred quietly as Delic soon started humming a song Shizuo didn’t recognize so he thought it might a new one or one Delic was creating in his head at the minute. He odd headphones sat across his head, resting on the small amount of hair he had tied up so help stay cool in the heat.

 

It was maybe another hour before Shizuo spoke 1st. He just remembered something Delic had said while back & decided he was going to ask about it.

“Hey Delic?” He asked without opening his eyes. Shizuo nudged him with his foot so Delic would respond.

“Huh? What you say?” Delic moved his headphones off his ears & they hung around his neck. He looked over to Shizuo.

“A while back you said you make a convincing girl, can I see?” Shizuo was so causal in his request to see Delic in his cross-dressing outfit.

Delic had said it to him a few weeks after they 1st started dating that he used to & still does have to cross-dress & ‘dance’ to pay the bills sometimes when money is tighter than normally for them. But as he did it more he found himself liking it. But not what he normally had to perform in & who he performed to while in it. Delic was surprised it took Shizuo 3 years to ask to see him as a girl. When Delic had to dress up, Shizuo was usually at work meaning he wasn’t there to see it.

“Uhh yeah sure. Just like, if I do get into it I’m going the whole 9 yards ok?” Delic smiled. He knew Shizuo wouldn’t & doesn’t judge him for the look or any other work he has to do besides bar tending & street preforming. That was one of the many things he loved so much about Shizuo.

He picked up Bell so she wouldn’t fall when he got up from the couch & put her down by Shizuos feet as he stood up. She pouted at Delic as he walked away into their bedroom to get changed. Shizuo had opened 1 eye to watch Delic go. (Definitely not to look at his butt because he was the in pink shorts that made his ass even better.) Shizuo looked back at the fluffy black cat at his feet, he glared & the cat glared back.

 

If you were to ask, Shizuo would say the cat is defiantly evil & wants Delic all to herself & probably to kill him & anyone else close to Delic. If Bell could talk & you asked her, she would say the same thing about Shizuo but creepier & with more murder intent. (She does want to kill Shizuo.) No one ever said Shizuo was wrong about the cat being evil. Because it’s true.

But they didn’t fight because they know it would upset Delic, so out of love for him, they ignore each other. With little bits of revenge here & there. Standing on her tail, scratching his legs, no food for a few hours, shitting on his uniform. All which they kept hidden from Delic. It’s best he never finds out.

While Shizuo & Bell glared at each other Delic was taking out the shoe box he keeps in a drawer to keep his outfit together. From the wig to the underwear. He let his hair out of the small ponytail. It doesn’t exactly fall, more like it droops. His hairs naturally puffiness means even if it’s just above his shoulders it seems longer. The pink ends the fade up into his platinum blonde hair. The bright fuchsia pink in his hair perfectly matched his eyes, & like the dye, they too weren’t naturally accruing. Who knew drugs could change eye colour permanently.

Delic decided to not where the longer plain blonde wig since it was too hot & his current hair was perfect for it anyway. He took off the pink shorts & tank top he was wearing & changed into one of the full outfits, including a padded bra to give the impress of a small chest. Said outfit was a short sundress. Rouge pink with red roses lining the bottom & off the shoulder sleeves. It was simple (& cheap) so Delic bought for anytime he might not want to or have to wear something as risqué (Though he knew this did have some sex appeal & even if it didn’t, he couldn’t care less which was strange for him.)

With a pair of white sandals & some basic feminine make up he called out. It took maybe be 20 minutes to be fully ready.

“Shizuo close your eyes. I’m ready.” Delic called out & then after a moment of silence he opened the door from the bedroom & walked into the living room. Shizuos reaction was exactly how he thought it would be.

*

Shizuo knew that Delic would obviously look different as a girl. It was definitely still Delic because no one else had those incredible rose like eyes. But still.

Shizuo was completely shocked. Out from their bedroom comes this tall beautiful girl who Shizuo thinks belongs on the cover a fashion magazine. Granted, he thinks Delic should be a model in general. Delic smiled at him & asked what he thinks.

“I uhh...Just wow. Looks good. It looks good on you. You’re a really pretty girl.. just, wow.” Shizuo wasn’t completely sure how to respond for the 1st part but kind of found his words soon after.

He knew he held some attraction to women but seeing Delic as a girl made it both clearer & more confusing. Was he attracted to Delic right now because he looks like a girl? Or because it was Delic & he loved him? He pondered on this for a second before designing ‘Fuck it.’ & that he didn’t really care.

 

Bell jumped off the couch & padded over to Delic, running her side against his legs & wrapping her tail around his right leg, purring as she does. Delic laughed & reached down to pet her. This is the point when Shizuos brain completely short circuited. While Delic was bending to pet Bell, his bra was on show. As well as the peach padding. Which from where he was sitting, looked quiet abit like Delic had a small chest. This caused another fried circuit in his head.

Shizuo never thought much about how their relationship would change if Delic was girl. They’d get less stares & no dirty looks in public for sure but he was used to both of them so that didn’t really factor in. While he thought of a female Delic he concluded not much would change in their relationship. Just more blood, he’d get weirder once a month & boobs. Not a lot of changes.

 

Shizuo felt slightly out of place with Delic being in such a pretty dress & him just being in blue cargo shorts & a plain white top. But he didn’t have anything to go with Delic primarily pink & white sense of style. Nor did he intend to try. He had his look. The blonde bartender suited debt collectors bodyguard. Although he was blonde like Delic, his was not as light as Delics. Being more a honey blonde & Delics was natural near white blonde. Shizuos was a dye & bleach job like it’s been since he was a teen.

“Call me Delica. It’s my ‘Drag Name’” Delic made air quotes with his hands as he said it. “Soo.. Did you want to see the sexier outfit too or do I save that for later?” Delic gave Shizuo a smirk while batting his eyes at him. Speaking with a clear suggestive tone. A small pink blush incased Shizuos ears & crept to the edge of his cheeks. Even after 3 years Delic could always somehow get him to blush. He knew nobody else who could make him blush. Nearly everyone else made him go with red with anger. This was one of the many things Delic couldn’t do as easily. It took a surprising amount to get Shizuo really mad at Delic directly. He’s ever thankful for it too. He dreads the day Delic may make him really angry. Shizuo wouldn’t know how to react if he lost control...if he hurt Delic. But at this time, he forced himself to stop those darker thoughts & enjoy the now.

& that now was him looking into Delics eyes when he snapped out of his thoughts to realize Delic was sitting in his lap with his arms hooked around his neck with Delics pale legs either side of Shizuos own. Delic laughed when Shizuo jumped with a small fright when he noticed & processed to go completely pink when he realized the position he was in.

“You’re the same colour as my dress! Where you that lost in thought, love? Or where you so shocked you couldn’t think.” Delic teased him light before laughing once again. He gave Shizuo a quick peck on the lips. Leaving a small red lipstick stain.

Shizuo just gave a small flustered grumble in response but then wrapped his arms around Delics waist holding him closely.

“Yeah yeah. I was just a little surprised seeing you as a girl. You’re a pretty girl.” Shizuo was surprised he could say that out loud. But when Delic began to laugh was glad he did.

“Well, I may look like a pretty girl, but I’m no girl down there.” Delic smirked again & you couldn’t miss his suggestive tone. Even in the unbearable heat of the Ikebukuro summer, Delic still insisted on making things even hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare pair in this fandom. You'll see I ship Delic with nearly everyone. But ShizuDel has a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Bell is a character my friend & I made based of both my own dog & cause I find a basically yandere cat really funny.


End file.
